


Agony

by amukmuk



Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, did I take an angst prompt and make it sappy and cute? yes, the cinnamon buns are back, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: Fox endures much for his brothers.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078865
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Agony

Fox steps foot into their home - a small cottage next to the farm where the rehab center sits - and is welcomed by the heavy aroma of spices. 

Riyo is cooking and if that isn’t something that automatically lifts his spirits, then the prospect of seeing his batchmates tomorrow certainly is. Tomorrow is the one year anniversary of clone freedom and a galactic holiday which means _everyone_ is coming home tomorrow. 

Fox steps into the kitchen. “Cinnamon buns?” He asks. Riyo floats around their modest kitchen wearing the bright pink apron that Yeah-Yeah had gotten her for the Winter Solstice. Fox had thought that she was just being polite when she accepted it - out of the many things he has seen Riyo wear, frilly fluorescent pink items are not on that list - but she wears it every time she cooks with pride. 

It also happens to say ‘kiss the cook’ on it and that is Fox’s favorite part about being in the kitchen, anyway. 

“Just pulled them from the oven,” she motions to the cooling shelves on the counter. There are dozens and dozens of buns cooling on the racks. Licking his lips, Fox reaches to swipe a bun only to jolt when Riyo slaps his hand. 

“No,” she scolds, not taking her eyes off of the vat of stew on the stove. 

“One missing bun won’t hurt,” he retorts mildly, reaching back for a bun with his mouth watering. 

She slaps his wrist once more, “No. Those are for tomorrow.” 

He rubs his wrist dramatically. “But tomorrow is so far away.” 

She sighs, puts her hand on her hip, and waves her spoon threateningly. “Don’t make me use this.” 

He rolls his eyes. “Like I would be scared of my small Pantoran wife waving a spoon at me.” 

She flips the spoon over, so that the handle is pointing outward, and she jabs him in the side - right where he is ticklish. Squawking, he stumbles backward, but she continues her attack, jabbing him on one flank and again on the other. 

“Out! Out!” She chirps. 

“Wait! Wait!” He holds his hands up in surrender. 

She stops her onslaught, but holds her weapon out with an impish grin. “Do you surrender?” 

“What if I offer my services in the kitchen in exchange for a cinnamon bun?” 

She ponders his offer, resting her chin in the crook between her thumb and index finger. “Nope,” she chirps, turning on her heel and returning to the kitchen. 

“But--” 

“They are for _tomorrow_ ,” she shouts from the kitchen. 

“But how will you know they are edible if I don’t sample them first?” He questions, following her. 

He knows that her cinnamon buns are perfectly fine… but he also knows the agony of waiting until tomorrow will be unbearable. 

“Well when you put it that way,” she giggles and hands him a bun. “Best to make sure I don’t accidently poison anyone.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he smiles and takes a bite, the delicious sweetness melting across his tongue. 

Oh, the suffering he endures for his brothers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: amukmuk


End file.
